


Auto Theft Sounds PRETTY Fun, to Be Honest...

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [25]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: hero is present, mustard is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: the 'graphic depictions of violence' isn't too bad, just mentions fire burns. FYI :]
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Auto Theft Sounds PRETTY Fun, to Be Honest...

**Author's Note:**

> the 'graphic depictions of violence' isn't too bad, just mentions fire burns. FYI :]

Ion came back and gave each of the cookies (that were awake) their dose of medicine. I helped Ion get the water though! Aloe said it should help them feel better, and _get_ better. Knowing Aloe, those are probably some super strong pills that'll make them feel 100% in a few days...

Some thing not most cookies realize about Aloe is his capability to be one of the most powerful cookies on Earthbread... I mean, what type of cookie can create armies of super intelligent robots that could kill you in over 100 ways? What kind of cookie can turn an old, crumbled down temple, into an amazing house and laboratory? What kind of cookie can bring me back from the dead with a few scraps of metal and memory chips... Aloe Cookie can! He's smarter than almost every cookie, EVER. We're lucky he doesn't use his smarts and abilities for evil! Like I did... Oh well!

Speak of the devil, Aloe taps me on the shoulder. " Cyborg?" He asks.

" Yeah? What's up?" I say, turning to him. 

He leans over and whispers in my ear. " I hate to ask this but Ion Cookie Robot is already busy... Can you scan all the patients for physical injuries? Most of them have injured heads, which can cause seizures..."

" Boo... OK, I guess, only cause' you asked nicely." I sigh, walking up to the stretchers. First up is the one with a super dented face, like someone drove a truck into it... Scanned for injuries... Concussion and nothing else... Blah blah, did that on the rest of the cookies, the only thing that stood out to me was one of the cookies had a VERY burned hand, second degree. Maybe that Fire-Spirit Cookie had something to do with it? He has fire in the name... (Unrelated, but I HATE having the ability to x-ray cookies. Like... I just wanna' be a normal cookie...) " Done! Nothing that the medicine and a few days of resting won't fix." I say, walking over to Aloe. He nods and jots it down on paper.

" So, when can we leave here?" Roll Cake asks. 

" Huh? You guys aren't staying here?" Strawberry says quietly. Strawberry is her name, right? I dunno', I don't hang out with those kids.

" Nono! We have other plans!" Cherry Blossom beamed. " We're going to save the world!"

" Right! O-OK!" Strawberry said, probably surprised by Cherry Blossom enthusiasm. " Good luck..."

" As for the question, if you aren't staying... I'd say Tuesday!" Aloe says happily.

" What the fuck. You guys know the day of the week..." Roll Cake squints. " So what day of the week is it..."

" Saturday, Sunday in about... 2 hours! That means we should all go to sleep. It's already a little late for me." Aloe chuckles. Geez what is he, 59? After that, everyone goes out of the room (except for the patients, of course.) and goes to bed. Once I get out of the room though, Aloe pulls me to the side, AGAIN. He's lucky I love him, or I'd kick that face! Blame it on spikes of adrenaline... " Hey, Cy...?"

" Eugh boy, I love when you drag me in with nicknames. Yes, Aloe?" I ask, jokingly batting my eyelashes.

" Hehehe... Can you watch the patients until they fall asleep?" He asks, tapping his fingers together. " Pretty please? I don't know if one of them is a lunatic and I'm not risking it..."

I sigh. " Fine. But you have to do my hair tomorrow." I groan.

" Can do! Thank you thank you!" He laughs and hugs me, and then he's off and out of sight. Ugh. I sigh once more and walk into the room, looking at all the cookies. The three are still awake, though Cherry Blossom is _trying_ to fall asleep.

" Sup', don't mind me, I'm just going to make sure you guys don't do loony stuff." I say, sitting down in a spinny-stool that was in the room.

" Awesome! I love having someone watch me sleep!" Dr. Wasabi chuckles. Haha, that was pretty funny...

" Ight', I don't mind." Roll Cake says, laying down. " Y'know I kinda' regret coming with you guys."

" What? Don't you love us to bits?" Dr. Wasabi replies.

" Uh, I guess? I have no one else to love because they're DEAD. But like, I could still be in the city stealing any cars I see on the road and driving em' into buildings! That's what I did with Chili before we met you. Because who's gonna' stop me? All the cops that are around? Ha!" Roll Cake snorts. " Heck, we're living off stolen food! I don't have a single coin in my pocket."

" Yeah, but now we're saving the world n' stuff. That's better than auto theft will ever be." 

" I have seen people mangled, and have had to mangle people myself, Dr. Wasabi."

" Those weren't people kid, those were Jellywalkers! Don't feel bad. _Don't have a crisis_." Dr. Wasabi sighs. " 'N'yways, I'm hit some Z's"

" Hit the hay. Catch some Z's. And, me too..." Roll Cake yawns, turning over. Hm... What an odd bunch of unlikely friends. It's like a poorly written crack fic!

More like a lovely work of art! Said I, Cyborg Cookie.


End file.
